Julius (BoB)
Julius 'is a newcomer in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is one of the new enemies who appears in this game. He's other Hades Server, one of the most powerful and the reason why he is one of the Zodiacal Challengers, like Jairo. He is the Taurus Challenger (despite he's Gemini just because of one day, but Gemini challenger was already chosen). His main weapon, Knives Fan, it's just the way to say that he uses a lot of knives, and he has some special knives that can paralyze, poison, narcotize, burn, freeze, etc. His main abilities are Cryokinesis, that lets him create ice anywhere (he usually use it to create sheets of ice to slide on and go faster), and Shadow Transport, that lets him use the shadows to teleport in there (he improved his abilities to be able to create arms from the darkness or make shadow clones). He's based off of the user . Games Appearance Battle of Bracelets Julius is one of the newest enemies who appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is the Taurus Challenger and one of the most powerful enemies of the Hades. He can be playable after fighting in the Taurus Challenge against him. His first appearance in this game is after leaving Megatea City. Julius is waiting for the Golden Bracelets to fight them and avoid his journey across the Death Champs continues. He appears again in the entrance of the Hades Link to warn the Golden Bracelets about all the danger that they can suffer. In Hades Champs, he asks to fight Pablo and defeat him. In Hades Link he fights Coco and Bella. After that, he comes back to his palace, the Taurus Palace and the penultimate palace before the Hades Grand Palace. In his challenge, he is accompanied by a bull-like creature called Taurogedon. The secret of his challenge is that the creature can change to half-human form and become a Minotaur. After defeating the Taurus challenge, he decideds to help the other Death Bracelets to avoid the Hades invasion and losing the war. He helps Aeacus in his fight. After finishing Hades war, he decides to go for some years to the Alive World and know it. Personality Julius is a person very distanced from everything, obscure. He hides his thoughts and emotions very well and stays silent most of the time. Julius doesn't aspire for power, simply to accomplish his goals, whatever they might be. Whoever gets to him first gets his loyalty, and he doesn't see any purpose in betraying anybody that doesn't betray him. He has the potential to work for good but he doesn't really care whether he's working for good and evil. He is attracted by the darkness, that's why he has a palace without windows, torchs and other elements. Apart from his likes he decided that to make more difficult the fight in his palace. Despite he is a loner, he has some "friends", but they aren't much time with him. He has a "pet", the Taurogedon, who helps him to make a more difficult fight. This pet can get a minotaur form. He doesn't think about some important people of the Hades, like Radamantis or Pandora because he is concentrated on his own goals and objectives. He cares for his missions and tries them to be perfect. He has a special hatren to Pablo and Bella, the last one because she was a "betrayer" to Hades, but he looks indifferent to that in the fight. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Twin Powers Main Abilities *'Cryogenesis' *'Shadow Transport' Main Weapon *'Knives Fan' Trivia *Despite he's Gemini, he works in the Taurus vacance. Gallery JuliusBoB.png|Julius in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Death Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles